Discussion épicée
by Dadzawa
Summary: Hisoka a une petite discussion avec Leolio qu'il ramène à l'arrivée de l'épreuve d'endurance. Légeeeer sous entendu HisokaxLeolio Raiting T pour un petit peu de jurons.


Hello,

Je reviens après seulement un mois :D Avec un petit one shot HunterxHunter. J'ai regardé l'anime il y a quelque mois et je suis tomber amoureux de Leolio. Franchement ce type est adorabe et tout ceux qui le méprise devrait avoir honte TwT

Bref, je suis tombé sur des ff anglaises HisokaxLeolio et wow elles étaient bien honnêtement. Ca m'a inspiré! Bon, cet Os n'a pas vraiment de pairing, mais voilà. Comme d'habitude, c'est très court et je m'en excuse. J'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire en longueur.

Disclamer: HunterxHunter et ses personnages sont la propriété de Yoshihiro Tagashi!

Enjoy~

* * *

Leolio papillonna des yeux tandis qu'il se réveillait petit à petit. Son corps était étrangement engourdi. Il ne se rappelait pas s'être endormi. C'était même impossible, il était en plein examen. Avec tout les autres candidats à l'affût d'une victime à qui voler leur badge, l'heure n'était pas à la sieste. Le grand brun grimaça en sentant une soudaine douleur assaillir sa joue. Il sentait qu'elle était enflée.

À l'endroit où Hisoka l'avait frappé. Cet enfoiré.

Ses yeux brumeux purent enfin distinguer clairement ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Comme lui avaient indiqué les secousses régulières de son corps, il se déplaçait. Enfin, il se faisait déplacer disons plutôt. Ce qui n'était pas bon signe selon lui. Il aurait tout de suite reconnu un de ses amis, mais l'aura de son porteur lui était inconnue. Sa crainte se confirma lorsqu'il reconnu bien trop facilement l'apparence marginale de l'individu. Un dos musclé habillé d'une veste bleue, un pantalon bouffant recouvrant de grandes jambes athlétiques. Et des mocassins.

C'était bien Hisoka qui le portait.

Cette même personne qui l'avait terrassé en un seul coup de poing. Leolio avala sa salive et fit son possible pour ne pas bouger. Tout à l'heure, il avait eu du cran en se jetant sur lui. Mais il ne savait pas ce que l'autre homme avait en tête, alors il valait mieux faire profil bas. Son ego avait du mal à l'admettre, mais Hisoka était trop fort pour lui. S'il remarquait que le brun était réveillé, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire. Le tuer sur le champ semblait être plutôt réaliste. Le futur médecin tentait de réfléchir à un moyen de s'enfuir des griffes du dangereux clown, quand une voix grave, amusée, coupa son raisonnement :

« Pas la peine de faire semblant. Je sais que tu es réveillé »

Leolio se crispa instantanément et ne put empêcher un cri de panique d'échapper ses lèvres. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de mourir à deux épreuves de sa licence de hunter. Mais il était coincé. Posé comme un sac à patate sur l'épaule du plus dangereux candidat selon lui, il n'allait pas faire long feu.

« Tu n'es pas très bon acteur, Leolio, **continua l'auburn, suivant toujours sa route. Il n'avait pas esquisser le moindre geste pour s'arrêter** , Même sans sentir ton nen, ta respiration a changé au moment où tu as ouvert les yeux.

-…Mon nen ? Qu'est ce que tu raconte… espèce de malade ! Laisse moi partir ! »

Son instinct de survie le quitta pour être remplacé par de la colère. Il se mis à se débattre férocement contre la poigne de l'autre homme. Cependant, malgré les coups de pieds et de mains s'abattant sur son corps, Hisoka ne bougeait pas d'un pouce et continuait son chemin.

« Lâche moi j'ai dis ! Où est ce que tu m'emmène hein ? Si c'est un combat que tu veux pas de problème. Ça me démange de t'envoyer mon poing dans la gueule ! » cracha le brun dans l'espoir de faire réagir son interlocuteur.

Avec un peu de chance, il le lâcherait et Leolio pourrait enfin penser à une solution pour s'échapper. Malheureusement, à l'opposé de ce dont le plus grand espérait, Hisoka se mis à rire doucement. Un frisson parcourra l'échine du plus grand et il se tut immédiatement :

« Je te conseille d'arrêter ça tout de suite, ça m'excite terriblement…, **il laissa sa main glisser sur l'une des jambes fines de sa cargaison, en remontant sur la cuisse.**

Même avec le tissu du pantalon, il pouvait sentir des muscles fermes sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Leolio frissonna sans le vouloir. Ça allait de pire en pire. Il voulait se battre ou le violé ?! Aucune des deux options ne plaisait au futur docteur. D'un ton rêveur, Hisoka poursuivit :

« J'ai déjà pensé à beaucoup de façon dont pourrait se passer notre combat… ou avec Gon. Mmmmmm… mais vous n'êtes pas assez mûrs. **La main pâle remonta doucement la cuisse, sournoise, comme un serpent qui savoure lentement sa proie. Leolio, à défaut de pouvoir bouger et virer cette main baladeuse, rétorqua avec fureur à ce qu'il interpréta comme une menace :**

-T'es vraiment taré… je ne te laisserais pas toucher à Gon non plus. Et c'est pareil pour les autres ! Je te préviens-

-Mh, c'est vrai que tu n'as pas du tout l'air d'un adolescent…

-Oh tu m'écoute- AH mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?! » cria Leolio en se débattant de plus belle.

Ce psychopathe venait d'empoigner ses fesses ! Il commençait réellement à se demander s'il ne préférait pas se battre à mort que se faire tripoter par ce dérangé. En plus, on venait une fois de plus de lui faire une remarque sur son âge. Et il commençait à en avoir franchement marre. Merde ! Il avait dix-neuf ans bon sang, ce n'était pas si compliqué !

« J'ai longuement pensé aux cris que tu pousserai, quand je briserai tes os, un à un. À ton visage tordu par la douleur, mais refusant de t'abandonner à moi. Si tu savais à quel point je me retiens de vous étriper tout de suite ! » termina l'auburn en s'arrêtant finalement. Leolio le sentit se pencher en avant légèrement, et se crisper. La pression sur son postérieure se fit plus ferme et le brun grimaça.

L'air devenait lourd et il pouvait sentir la puissante envie de tuer qui se dégageait de lui. Il ne pouvait en entendre plus. Cet homme n'était rien de plus qu'un sombre tueur. Et il était hors de question que Leolio passe l'arme à gauche maintenant. Pas avant d'être devenu hunter, d'avoir son diplôme de médecin et d'avoir sauver pleins de patients. Et surtout, il refusait qu'Hisoka, sa main au cul, soit la dernière chose q'u'il voit avant de mourir. Lorsqu'il se sortira de ce traknar, il oubliera toute cette histoire et tout ira pour le mieu. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêterait à miser le tout pour le tout et frapper un bon coup, une douleur aiguë attaqua son cou. Son grognement s'étouffa dans le vêtement du clown, alors que son corps se détendit sous l'impacte. C'était le deuxième coup que lui portait Hisoka en même pas l'espace d'une heure. Difficilement, il souffla:

« Enfoiré, t'as pas honte de faire un coup bas comme ça... »

Puis, petit à petit, il sombra à nouveau. Mais, avant qu'il se perde dans l'inconscience, il entendit la voix d'Hisoka, comme un murmure:

« Je veux que vous deveniez forts, et ensuite, et seulement là… je vous tuerais »

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu! C'est pas facile de s'approprier Hisoka, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop OC.

J'ai un Os GaaNaru (naruto) sur le feux pour septembre-Novembre je pense, et une petite idée pour un LawxKid (one piece)! (indice: talkie-walkie ;)


End file.
